cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Thor (1979)
' 'Thor '''was a minor villain of the Yggdrasill Arc of the 1979 incarnation of Cyborg 009, and one of the Norse God Cyborgs. Appearance Thor was a muscular man with white pupiless eyes, spiky brown hair with sideburns and a beard. He wore a blue scale-like chainmail armor with a white cape, a black kilt with a red belt and gold buckle, black gloves and boots and guaze wrapped around his lower legs. Personality Proud and boastful, Thor made his first appearance by claiming that the Stone Giants can only be defeated by gods and proved exactly that after a human failed to take one down. After his display of strength, he proclaimed himself as humanity's protector, but would only protect humans if they worshipped him as their god. When the 00 cyborgs aided Jaques in defeating a Stone Giant, Thor was enraged at this act of defiance and that his ruse was exposed, and killed Jaques for his "insolence". He and Odin later preyed on the villagers' fear of the Norse cyborgs by labeling the 00 cyborgs as heretics. Thor's hubris later led to his death as he was unable to keep up with the advanced cyborg technology of Joe Shimamura, codenamed "009". Abilities Thor's primary weapon was Mjölnir, a golden electrified hammer that could be used like a boomerang for melee attacks when thrown. History The Star Of Africa Thor first appeared in Egypt to proclaim to Jaques that the stone giant was a force only the gods could defeat. After challenging him to try to shoot the giant and witnessing his failure, he used Mjölnir to destroy the giant and proclaimed himself as humanity's protector. Later, the Sphinx became a stone giant and Thor appeared saying that if humans accepted him as their god, he would protect them and slay the giant. However, Jaques appeared and begged for another chance to slay the giant, Thor accepted but Jaques failed again. 003 used her powers and detected the giant was shielded by an energy barrier, the 00 Cyborgs located its transmitter and destroyed the barrier. The Cyborgs then encouraged Jaques to try again to defeat the giant, this time his gunfire pierced the giant's eyes. Thor was enraged at their defiance and used Mjölnir to attack the Cyborgs and electrocute Jaques to death. He and Odin then manipulate the people to turn against the Cyborgs saying that they were heretics who would incur Thor's wrath if they did not drive them out. He then left as the scared villagers threw rocks at the Cyborgs, driving them away. Village of the Cosmic Tree Thor was guarding Yggdrasill when 009 appeared in pursuit of Odin. Odin commanded him to protect the tree and he engaged 009 in combat. The battle was brief however, as Joe used his Acceleration to dodge Mjölnir and shot Thor in the shoulder with his Super Gun, causing him to fall into the lava moat surrounding the tree, killing him. Notes *This Thor is not to be confused with the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name *This version of the character underwent a redesign, compared to his manga equivalent that appeared in the "Edda" arc. His death was also changed from being caused by 004 to involving 009. However, both incarnations of Thor have the physical trait of entirely blank eyes, similar to 004. Category:Antagonists Category:Cyborg 009 (1979) Category:Cyborgs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male characters Category:Norse God Cyborgs Category:1979 Enemies